


Enter The Past

by CoffeePillow



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crime, Detectives, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeePillow/pseuds/CoffeePillow
Summary: Two detectives are hard at work in Central City. Their past intertwines, and it is only up to them to continue that future to move on from their tragic past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story in my head for the longest time since last year during the summer and it never came to fruition until now. This is completely AU. I just like the idea of two detectives working on cases to solve a similar problem that these two have. This is a ongoing fic by the way. More Flash characters to come!!

Central City is a busy city. A city filled with overworked people, freshly brewed coffee, and a hint of textured paper. It is a strange sensation but it is home to many. The city bus stops every 5 minutes as people grab their briefcases to their jobs. Neon lights flash across each street to grab people’s attention for their money to spend. 

The city also has its downs when it comes to crime. Crime that is never finished solving. Mob bosses rule each section of the city it seems. It gets worse every year. The underbelly of gangsters.

“You need more coffee?” Dr. Caitlin Snow, a sweet assistant from Dr. Harrison Wells’ Office asks. “It seems I have been pumping out coffee out of my ears out here.” Her curly brunette locks bouncing.

Harrison looks up, and smiles, her soft presence soothes the office, “That would be great. Thank you, Snow.” He glances quickly as she walks away, his feelings for her over the past 5 years have grown… something that he has not quite expected in a long time. His late-wife passed away 15 years ago when his daughter was 3 years old, he did not expect to find Caitlin Snow distracting. His fidgeting fingers dance on his work table, his stomach growling, he needs food.

“Hey, Snow?”

“Yeah?”

“Was there any files to open up today? Any new cases? If not I was thinking we should go out to eat or something.”

Caitlin stops pouring Harrison’s coffee, and quickly checks her files on her computer. She shakes her head, “No, I have not seen anything scheduled here for today. No files to open up either. No crime today?” She laughs softly, looking over at Harrison, who shakes his head.

“You of all people know that this City is filled with crime. It is just waiting to be sniffed out.”

Caitlin laughs again, “Imagine if we lived different lives? Like scientists maybe? We both have doctorates in multiple fields… I mean we have the background, we don’t need to do any of this detective work.” 

“We chose different paths. It happens to the best of us.” His voice is quiet, “I thought about becoming a scientist, running my own lab, ever since my Wife died... a lot has changed for me.”

Caitlin frowns, “I didn’t mean to bring up….”

“No- I did, it’s fine.” He quickly cuts the tension, getting up from his seat. “You still up for eating something?” 

“Of course.”

\--------------------------------

Jitters is packed with busy people, the aroma of freshly brewed coffee seeps into the air. Harrison shivers, the warmth familiar, and enticing at the same time. He pays for Caitlin’s coffee who profusely said that she would pay her own. Harrison was not going to have any of that.

“It’s fine, Snow, really, I have you covered.” His smile is warm, she notices his eyes soften when he looks at her. 

“Next time, I am paying for coffee.”

“Not with me you aren’t.” He cracks a smile again.

They finally get their coffee and sit at a table. The atmosphere is nice. 

“How are things?” Harrison starts, sipping his black coffee, usually he indulges in a cappuccino, right now he needs to be awake. 

“Things? Like what? Be more specific?” She laughs. 

“I… well, I just wanted to know if you alright and everything. I know… how hard it is to lose someone, and if you ever need to lend an ear for anything I am always here.” He says, his face becomes serious and watches Caitlin’s eyes as she takes in what he is saying. 

Caitlin shrugs her shoulders, “I haven’t seen anybody. You’d think after five years things would have changed. They really don’t. Not for me anyway. I still think about him.” Her voice wavers, “I mean… it’s hard. Some people just don’t get it.”

Harrison nods, letting her continue.

“If I do find someone that gets it. I hope they understand. That is all I really want.” Caitlin puts down her coffee. “I miss him, Harry.” her voice is quiet, “I miss him a lot.” Her eyes begin to tear up. “I’m sorry, I am crying.”

Harrison shakes his head, “It’s fine, Snow.” He wants to lend a comforting hand and thinks not to. He knows exactly what she is going through. Losing a loved one so unexpected, it shakes him to his core. 

“I need to tell you something, Snow. Maybe it will help.” He shifts in his chair uncomfortably, scooting closer to the table that they are both sitting. “My wife died many years ago, and I lost that feeling of being whole.” He shakes his head, the feeling is unreal, “Being that close to someone that you love, cherish, and want to be around as long as you can… she changed me.” He does not look at Caitlin’s face, “I just wish she was here today. Seeing Jesse.” he bites his lip, tears welling in his eyes, he softly coughs, “I wish I was that happy again. Moving forward, people might say it is easy, but it really is not.” He sighs, that feeling of relief of being able to say how he feels is everything. 

“Your wife and Jesse are proud of you.” Caitlin says, “if you weren’t there for me when Ronnie died I wouldn’t know what to do. I was so lost.”

Harry nods, “You will find love again, Snow. I know it.” He smiles sadly, putting down his cup. 

Caitlin eyes him, and she beams at him, reaching her hand on top of his, “You will too, Harry. You are a good man.” 

They drank their cups silently watching people go by them. Harrison truly wonders if he will find love again. His eyes wander to Caitlin, sitting in front of him, she does not realize he is looking, and truly wonders if she will find anybody again as well. He grew quite attached to her over the years, her beaming smile, and her optimism lit up their office. Caitlin is always the voice of light to him when things go bad during a case. In some ways, in a lot of ways, she changed him as well. Time heals all wounds, as people say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison receives a phone call...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! It has been a long time, I know, I am still working on another fic in progress as well!! I have been really busy with real life and that tends to get in the way. I ehope you all like this chapter and I am writing the 3rd chapter after this is posted.

5 years ago…  
  
The phone rings loudly across Harrison's’ Office. Harry wakes up with a jolt, he is crammed with papers up to his ears, and rubs his eyes.   
  
“Who…?” He asks himself, and quickly runs to the phone.   
  
“I-yes? Hello? This is Central City Police Department, and you're talking to Detective Harrison Wells.” He stammers, rubbing his hands with his pants, having no answer, “hello?”   
  
He hears crying through the line, and he has to take a moment to sit down. “Hello? Are you okay?” Who could this person be?   
  
“I am so sorry to bother you this late.” A woman over the phone says,he looks over at his clock reading it was 12:46 AM, hearing the way she is crying and breathing, he can tell this one is going to be hard. He closes his eyes, “My fiance has been murdered.” She says. His eyes open, his jaw tightens.   
  
“Where are you, Miss?” He grasps anything for a pen on his desk as he waits patiently for her answer.   


“My name is Caitlin Snow, and I am in Central City Hospital, Room 204.”  
  
“I will be there in a few minutes. I am near the hospital and please…” he holds on to the phone to put it down for a few seconds, his hands shaking either for fear or anger, he feels for this woman, “please don’t leave that room.”   
  
“I won’t.” She says.   
  
“Good, I will be there.”   
  
\-   
  
Harrison puts on his black ball cap, putting his black jacket around his shoulders, and shoving his hands in his pockets. The night time in Central City was buzzing, the lights neon, making the dark city look bright in his wake. He thinks over the woman on the phone on how scared, and lonely she might feel right now.   
  
He knocks at the Room 204, “Hello? This is Detective Harrison Wells.”   
  
A woman with brunette hair, swings open the door, and her watery eyes are wide. “I…” she steps back to let Harrison in the room. “I… I don’t know why I can’t even form sentences.”   
  
Harrison clears his throat, looking at the dead body in front of him. “I am sorry for what happened.” he turns around to her, “You are Caitlin Snow, correct?”   
  
“Yes.” Her voice wavers.   
  
“I know this is a little early for this…” he licks his chapped lips, his mouth suddenly going dry, “How did he die?” he asks. He notices her frown, and sits down on a chair next to the wall.   
  
“He was shot, I was called by the hospital that they took him in because he had my contact in his wallet.” Her voice wavers again, brushing away tears, “He was not even dead when I arrived to see him if he was okay.”   
  
Harrison nods, he kneels down in front of her, making sure she is looking at him, “I am going to help you.” He says.   
  
Caitlin nods, trying not to cry in front of him, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her sweatshirt, “I just can’t believe he is gone.” she breaks down.   
  
Harrison stands up, and putting back his hands inside his pockets. He looks at her as she is crying, “Do you need anything?” he whispers to her, he watches her nod, "do you want to leave this room?”   
  
Caitlin nods again, Harry waits for her to leave to close the door. “I am sorry, Caitlin Snow.” His voice doesn’t sound like himself, he sounds emotional as well. He does a once over at how she is and she doesn't look good. He can tell she is visibly shaking. "I will do everything in my power to help you and bring your fiance to justice, I swear to you." He does not know why, he felt he needed to protect her, let her know that someone gives a damn right now. He sees that she turns to him and smiles sadly.   
  
Her arms wrap around him quickly, catching Harrison off guard. “Thank you, thank you for being here.” she tightens her arms around him, “thank you for being here for _ him _ .”   
  
It takes a while for Harry to understand and process what transpired right now. He slowly moves his hands to her back, “You’re welcome.” he whispers again, he truly is gutted. This woman in his arms is breaking in front of him and there is nothing that he cannot help to fix that. He will solve her fiance's murder, he vows that. He lets her hug him, she needs comfort. 

Caitlin lets go of Harry and wraps her arms around herself. She looks vulnerable and it looks like she has not eaten, Harry notes. "I need your help." She looks down at her shoes, the white hospital floor contrasting them. "I cannot do this alone." She looks up at him and she notices he is clenching his fists.

Harry nods, pursing his lips, one thing that strikes her odd, "How did you get my number?" He watches for her reaction and she smiles.

"Ronnie is a good friend of another detective in your department. Detective Joe West, I believe?" 

"So, why me? Out of everyone?" He presses. 

"Joe said that you were the best of the best in your department. Ronnie told me you and Joe were friends. I hear you guys go toe to toe?" 

Harry shakes his head, "I don't really score my arrests. I am here to help people." He tells her, voice gruff, his eyes unwavering. 

Caitlin looks down again, "You don't have to tell me." She softly says, wrapping around herself tighter, and she looks cold. 

"You look like you are freezing." He shakes off his black jacket and hands it to her, "borrow it." 

She reaches for it, grabbing the jacket, "You didn't need to."

He smiles at her, "I wanted to." 

Harry watches her put on his jacket and it looks big on her and at least she will be warm. "I have to call in to file this today." 

Caitlin nods.

"I need you to come with me to the police department so I can have everything on file. If that is okay?" He asks kindly. 

Caitlin nods again, "Everything is happening so fast." She quietly says, wrapping his jacket around her tighter.   
  
Harrison turns to her, realizing what she is saying. He thinks that she is going through hell right now. The grieving, the not understanding, wanting answers, it is beginning to hit him how he went through his wife’s death. He is relating more to this stranger, and this woman that needs help. “Everything will be okay, I promise.” He smiles sadly to her, and he intends to keep that promise. 


End file.
